Surprise
by Cassieandra8291
Summary: Mello has mentioned that their sex life has started to get a little stale, so Matt decides to remedy that. MxM, obviously rated M.


**Okay, so this may not be the _best_ lemon I've written (I'd personally say "Puppy" was my best work, smut-wise), but I'm pretty happy with it, and I hope you lovely readers like it too. Reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

"Matty, I'm home," Mello called as he closed the front door behind him and hung up his jacket. "Matt? Hello?"

The blond sighed when he didn't get a response. His boyfriend's cherry red Camaro was parked outside so he knew he had to be home; he figured maybe Matt was playing a game on his laptop and was wearing his headphones. Mello headed in the direction of the bedroom, expecting to find him there.

When he stepped through the doorway he was met with an empty room. Before Mello could voice his frustration he was suddenly grabbed from behind. His first instinct was to tense up, but after a second he realized the arms around his waist were Matt's and he relaxed.

"I was worried, why didn't you respond when I called for you?" Mello asked, turning to look at him.

"I'm sorry, I was in the bathroom," Matt replied, a coy look in his eyes. Mello could tell he was lying, but the prospect of calling him out on it slipped his mind when Matt kissed him and started unzipping his leather vest.

"Matt you fucking horny bastard, I just got ho-"

Another kiss silenced the blond. "I have a surprise for you Mello," Matt said with a smile as he tossed Mello's vest aside.

"Surprise? What do you-"

_Click._

Oh.

Matt had handcuffed his hands behind his back.

"Oh, this is unexpected," Mello said, a bit amused.

Matt kissed his lover's neck, causing the blond to gasp. "You did say you wanted me to be more spontaneous in the bedroom, right?" Mello nodded, and the redhead guided him over to the bed and kissed him again, this time leaving a series of love bites on his neck and shoulder, before pushing him down onto the bed.

Mello looked up in anticipation at the gamer, pleasantly surprised by the new spontaneous Matt. Matt was usually a tender lover, which was nice, but Mello had recently suggested they spice things up a bit in bed, and that he'd like it if Matt tried to be a little rougher―tie him up, mix a little pain in with the pleasure. He was glad to see his suggestions had been taken into consideration.

Matt pulled a small key out of his pocket and undid one of Mello's handcuffs. "Lift up your arms," he instructed, and the older man complied. Matt looped the handcuffs through the bars of the headboard and secured Mello's wrist again, so that he was chained to the bed with his arms above his head. A shiver worked its way down Mello's spine as he eagerly waited for what would come next.

"I've got quite a bit in store for you, Mello. I hope you're ready," Matt said, taking his goggles off. He pulled out two round pieces of black cloth and placed them on the insides of his goggles, blocking the lenses. He then put the makeshift blindfold over Mello's eyes.

He stood back for a moment and admired his handiwork. "You look so hot right now Mello," he told the blond. "I've always kind of wanted to fuck you wearing my goggles."

"Well get on with it then," Mello said, shifting uncomfortably on the bed as his already form-fitting leather pants grew tighter.

"Oh no, not quite yet, that would ruin the fun," Matt teased, taking his clothes off and pulling a black paper bag out from under the bed. "My little whore's gotta be patient if he wants his reward."

Smiling to himself as Mello scowled at being called a whore, he pulled several items out of the bag: a candle, a bottle of chocolate flavored lube, and a vibrator. Mello, of course, was unable to see any of these items, but he could hear the click of a lighter as Matt lit the candle and the sound of him setting it on the nightstand to let the wax melt a bit.

Matt kissed his tied-up boyfriend and fiddled with the laces on the waistband of his pants. Before long he had freed the older man's erection from its leather prison, earning a sigh of relief from the blond. Matt tossed the garment to the floor with the rest of their clothes and broke the kiss. Moving downwards a bit, he prodded at one of Mello's nipples with his tongue. He smirked as he felt Mello shudder beneath him and continued, making sure to give the other one the same treatment. Once he made sure each of them were properly stimulated, he gave them both a light flick and Mello arched his back and moaned.

Finally Matt reached for the candle again. They'd experimented with wax play before, but only once, and he knew it got quite a reaction out of Mello.

"Now, Mello, tell me," he said, "whose whore are you?"

"I'm nobody's _whore_, Jeevas."

Matt gently tipped the candle, dripping wax just below one of Mello's freshly sensitized nipples, causing him to hiss. "Wrong answer. Care to guess again?"

A blush stained the blond's cheeks. "I said I'm not-"

Drip. More wax, this time on the other nipple. Mello groaned again, then tilted his head to the side. "I'm your whore, Matt..."

"That's right," Matt said, taking note of the small bead of precum leaking from his lover's manhood. "God, you're so easy, Mello," he said, wiping it away. "But you're not allowed to cum yet. Not even close." He dripped some more candle wax, this time just below Mello's ribcage. He arched his back again and his stomach muscles clenched.

"God I wish you could see how sexy you look right now," Matt said in a low growl. "You'd look hotter with me in your mouth though." He set the candle back on the nightstand and stroked his own throbbing erection a bit before putting the tip to Mello's flushed lips. The blond took Matt's entire length in his mouth and moaned as he sucked. The redhead let out an involuntary moan of his own; God, Mello had a talented mouth. He stroked Mello's hair and pulled himself free.

"Matty..." Mello moaned softly. Matt grinned.

"That's it baby, say my name. Say it again. Louder."

"Matt," he repeated, a hint of a whimper in his voice. He started to squirm, but Matt held his hips in place.

"Roll over, I wanna see that perfect ass of yours," Matt purred. Mello eagerly did as he was told – the chain on his handcuffs was just long enough that he could do so without dislocating his shoulders or Matt having to unchain him. Matt picked up the vibrator and the bottle of lube that he'd set aside earlier. He popped the cap off of the bottle and coated the toy and placed it at Mello's entrance, turning it on and earning a gasp. The redhead smirked and teased Mello for a moment before slowly sliding the vibrator into him.

"Just hold onto that for me for a minute okay Mels?" Matt said, picking the candle up again. "I'll be right back."

"And just where the hell do you think you're going?" Mello asked, trying to hold back a moan as the toy buzzed pleasantly inside him.

"No talking," Matt ordered, dripping more hot wax down the blond's spine. Mello hissed and arched his back; Matt let out a sinister chuckle and walked away, going to the attached bathroom to get a drink of water.

Mello lay there helpless, blindfolded and arms bound, waiting eagerly for Matt to come back. Had he been gone a minute or an hour? He had no idea, but he did know that the ever-building pressure in his lower belly was becoming almost too much and he was more than ready to feel sweet release. Meanwhile Matt was standing in the bathroom doorway, paper cup in hand, stroking himself and watching his boyfriend squirm.

About five minutes passed before Mello had finally had enough. "Matty," he called out. "Matty, please come fuck me already! Please..." Seconds later, the redhead was positioned behind him. He pulled the toy out of Mello and replaced it with his own throbbing cock. Mello let out a pleasured cry with each thrust and bit his lip when Matt hit that delicious sweet spot inside of him.

"Don't hold back, Mello," he told him, pounding him harder and faster. "You be as loud as you need to be. In fact, I want _all_ the neighbors to know my name. Go ahead, tell everyone whose bitch you are."

Mello continued to stay silent out of the remaining bits of pride he had left, but with each blow to his prostate that pride chipped away. "Oh god Matty don't stop, don't stop," he moaned, a little louder each time.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you, what was that?"

"Yes, Matt, yes!" Mello cried out as he climaxed, coating the sheets with cum. Matt continued to pound his blond lover until he too achieved orgasm. He took a second to catch his breath before reaching up to unlock Mello's wrists and take his goggles back.

"So, what was that you'd been saying about our sex life getting stale?" he asked with a smirk.


End file.
